


seventeen days

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Deceptively fluffy, M/M, it seems like angst when it starts out but its not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Isak had come to know him, in his head, as coffee shop guy.He amended the nickname, too. Sometimes, when he was tired, and had no filter on the thoughts as they travelled from the back of his mind to the front - he would call him hot coffee shop guy. Sometimes evenfucking beautiful.





	seventeen days

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in comic sans in less than 24 hours yeet  
> also its unbetaed and unedited and uneverythinged. i just wanted validation.

Isak wakes up, like he does most days, to an empty bed. Like he does every day, actually, since - well, for a while.

Maybe he cares more about it than he should, and maybe he cares less. The fact is, he doesn’t really know what’s normal when it comes to these sort of things. No one gives out a handbook on how to feel things properly. 

They should. Isak wishes they would. Because he doesn’t know if the feeling he gets in his stomach  when he walks past the coffee shop is a good thing, or a bad thing, or a sign he should go back in there and ask if - maybe if - could he -

It was one night. 

Two nights.

One and a half.

It was 3AM when they met. Does that count as a night?

Isak had come to know him, in his head, as coffee shop guy, although he knew his name, even then. But it never seemed right to use it, when he only found out by overhearing it by accident.

He amended the nickname, too. Sometimes, when he was tired, and had no filter on the thoughts as they travelled from the back of his mind to the front - he would call him hot coffee shop guy. Sometimes even  _ fucking beautiful _ . 

After that night and a half, he’s Even. Even Bech Naesheim, art student, part time barista. Full time man of Isak’s dreams, and unfortunately, after hydrating himself with the wrong liquids, Even knows this.

Isak was almost passed out drunk when they had their first conversation outside of the coffee shop. He’s surprised he even knows that much, after the state he was in - but Even had been kind enough to stay with him, and tell him about it.

It’s the sort of thing that fills him with dread, being told about his drunken escapades, but Even had been so nice about it, so kind, and so gentle, that he found it didn’t actually embarrass him as much as he thought it would. Even had given him that warm smile, and reassured him that he hadn’t done anything completely stupid.

And he had stayed with Isak, from 3AM, until he woke up still drunk the next morning, until the evening when his head started banging. They’d spent the day watching movies with the volume on low, with Even making him food, and talking to him, about them, about the universe, about anything. Isak didn’t remember the last time he’d had a good day while his head was pounding.

Even had left at some point in the night, though, and Isak had woken up sober, alone, and convinced that Even would never want to see him again. He has yet to ask Even if that’s true.

But it makes him anxious, to go back. And maybe that’s not how he should feel, and maybe it is, but still he has no handbook, and all he knows for sure is that it’s easier just to avoid seeing him.

So he woke up in someone else’s arms once. It shouldn’t be enough to make him uncomfortable waking up alone, like he has done for the other seven thousand four hundred and thirty nine days of his life. Surely there’s something to be said for habit? And yet, waking up alone is cold. It’s quiet. It’s empty. He doesn’t know if he wants Even in his bed, or just someone.

But his eyes linger on that coffee shop longer than they linger anywhere else.His thoughts linger on memories longer than fantasies. The arms around him in his dreams are arms that have been around him before.

He’s an idiot. 

And he misses Even. They could have at least been friends.

It takes him seventeen days to go back into the coffee shop, and it feels like longer - or maybe it feels as long as it is. 

And Even is there, smiling - smiling nervously? - at him, welcoming him with a quiet “hey” and then a “what can i get you?”

Isak forgets how to talk for a second, before he stutters out his order, and Even’s smile gets braver. There’s only a couple of people in the coffee shop at this time, and Even turns to him while he’s making the drink.

“So, are you recovered yet? Or are you still drunk?”

Isak rolls his eyes to hide his embarrassment. “I’m fine,” he says.

Neither of them speak for a moment.

“Uh, how are - how are you?” Isak tries, hating every word as it comes out of his mouth, but Even seems to love it.

“I’m good, actually, thanks,” he says brightly. “Missed seeing you around here.”

“I, uh…”

“Felt awkward?” Even asks, perceptive in the way that Isak had come to notice in him last time they spoke too. Isak looks down. “Hey, that’s okay,” Even says gently. “I mean, so did I.”

Isak starts to ramble out an apology, but Even interrupts quickly.

“Hey, no, not because of what you said,” he says. “Actually, I, uh, it’s my fault.”

“What do you mean?” Isak asks.

“I didn’t want to just abandon you in the morning,” Even says. “But I didn’t want to wake you either, and I had to come to work. I, uh,” he coughs awkwardly. “I wrote you a note. And then, I got here, and it was still in my pocket.”

All Isak can say is “oh,” and try to fight the laugh he feels bubbling up inside him.

Even gives him a guilty look. “Yeah, but-” he breaks himself off, and turns around, fumbling under the counter for something. “Here,” he hands a slip of paper to Isak. “I kept it in case you ever forgave me.”

Isak takes it. “I thought I was the one that needed forgiving,” he mumbles as he takes the note, and reads it.

_ Hey Isak _

_ Sorry I have to go, it really is the worst thing to have to leave when you look so cute. _

_ I know I told you that when you were drunk you told me that you thought I was hot, but did I ever tell you that I feel the same way about you? Because I do. _

_ Here’s my number. How about a date sometime? _

_ Even (The man of your dreams) _

Isak feels his face flush as he reads, but a smile takes hold of him too. He looks up to see Even holding his drink out, with a nervous smile.

“Sorry if I, uh-”

“When do you finish work?” Isak asks, cutting him off.

Even glances at the clock. “Um, about two hours.”

“You busy afterwards?” 

Even shakes his head, smile wider now.

“How about a date?” Isak asks.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! lemme know what ya thunk of it  
> also find me on [tumblr!](http://biyazkhan.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
